


tied to you

by xmjcx



Series: smutty kristanna one-shots [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Assassins AU, Edging, F/M, Light Bondage, Shibari, aka ahtohallan_calling, just pure smuttiness, smut exchange with liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmjcx/pseuds/xmjcx
Summary: "She’s so happy that they got away; truly, she is - so very grateful that they were finally declared dead and that they were able to start over, but just for tonight, she wants that glimmer of before, wants the lust and the passion that came hand-in-hand with their forbidden trysts.She knows by the look in his eyes that he wants that, too."- or, pure smuttiness based in the assassins-AU as part of a smut exchange with my darling liv (ahtohallan_calling).
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: smutty kristanna one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762195
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	tied to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahtohallan_calling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/gifts).



> okay so Mariana took to discord to request that people write fics that involved shibari (Japanese rope bondage) and edging, and liv and I ended up involved in a smut exchanged based on each others au's hehehe. you can read liv's amazing part based on sailing through here (yes, she killed me):  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380965
> 
> so because liv is the AU queen it was _super_ hard to choose a verse to write for but I ended up going with the assassins verse, which u can find all of her amazing drabbles for here:  
> https://ahtohallan-calling.tumblr.com/tagged/assassin+au
> 
> thank u liv for doing this with me - and thank u for the title lmao - it was so much fun to do and as always I cant tell you how much I love me some assassins! I really hope that I managed to do them justice & I hope you like it!

She expects the rope to be rough and coarse and harsh, but it’s surprisingly smooth as it glides over her skin, and Anna turns her head over her shoulder so that she can watch him whilst he focuses on slowly bringing the material to a tie around both of her wrists. 

She’s perched on the end of their bed with him kneeling on the mattress behind her, though he doesn’t look up at her whilst he works. His eyes are focused, transfixed, and Anna swallows thickly as he makes the final touches to tying her hands behind her back. 

Kristoff passes and weaves the material through his thick fingers, loops it round and then pulls it tight, and her light eyes flicker away from his face in order to examine his handiwork. 

She instinctively resists against the rope - old habits die hard, she supposes - and whilst the fact that it’s also looped above and below her breasts and around her upper arms somewhat restricts her movements, she still knows just as well as he does that she could easily wriggle her way out of this if she really wanted to. 

It’s part of the fun of it, she supposes - _pretending._

Kristoff’s dark eyes finally lift to meet with her own, and her breath hitches at the intensity that she finds within them. It reminds her of _before -_ of heated kisses in front of broken-down vehicles, of stolen nights in foreign cities, of _that wasn’t supposed to happen_ and _how about now_ and _pick me up_ \- and Anna instinctively squeezes her thighs tightly together as heat pools within her core.

His fingers return to the rope once more, though he keeps his eyes locked onto hers this time, and she swallows thickly as he loops another knot on top of the first, sealing it into place.

Anna’s cheeks had burned a furious shade of pink when she had initially suggested that they try this, and she had been near enough mortified when they had sat down together and looked into it all a little bit more; but now that they’re here - the pair of them naked and wanting - she’s no longer embarrassed. 

Her lashes flutter as she blinks over at him, and her heart drums rhythmically within her chest as his eyes dance over her face.

“You okay?” he asks her, his voice thick with lust yet somehow still filled with care, too; and Anna nods her head eagerly in confirmation. “Not too tight? I can -”

“ _Kristoff,_ ” she says, and though she knows that she’s lucky - knows that he’s so sweet, so gentle and caring and soft - it’s not what she wants right now. 

It takes her breath away so very often, just how gentle he is with her; especially all things considered. 

Kristoff had lived a life much like her own, a life full of harsh, unforgiving missions and questionable assignments, had undergone intense training that encouraged him to push down his most basic, primal instincts in order to ensure that every move that he made was done so in accordance with orders from above; and yet here he was - knelt behind her whilst she was tied with the rope, vulnerable and bare and fully exposed - proving to her yet again just how _good_ he was. 

She thinks of his lips on her shoulder and her neck, thinks of the gun in his pocket and of her pistol pressed against his abdomen, thinks of late nights in Paris and Rome, of secret messages and starry-eyed plans -

And she’s so happy that they got away; truly, she is - so very grateful that they were finally declared dead and that they were able to start over, but just for tonight, she wants that glimmer of _before,_ wants the lust and the passion that came hand-in-hand with their forbidden trysts. 

She knows by the look in his eyes that he wants that, too.

Anna watches as Kristoff exhales a deep, heavy breath through his nostrils - his broad chest expanding and falling as a result - before he makes his way over towards her, and she inhales a sharp breath when he leans in close from behind, the tip of his nose brushing against her cheek and the stubble from his jaw rubbing against her freckled shoulder.

Her eyes flutter to a close as Anna feels his hot breath dance over her skin, and her nipples pebble as an involuntary shudder courses through her. Kristoff huffs out a quiet breath before he lifts one of his hands to the rope and follows the trail of it round her upper arm, his bitten-down nails grazing across the underside of her breasts as he moves, and her lips part as he palms at her flesh. 

He backs away from her cheek so that he can press a kiss to her earlobe before he whispers to her, and the sound of his low voice combined with the feel of his hand softly exploring her breast causes her back to arch, pushing her further into him. 

“ _Fuck,_ Anna,” he murmurs, and she whines. “You’re so beautiful.”

She needs him closer still, and so she leans against him; the backs of her shoulders meeting with his warm, bare flesh, and despite her tied wrists, she relaxes against his chest. 

He knows her so well, now - now that it feels as though they’ve had all the time in the world to get to memorise each other as opposed to a handful of too-short stolen moments - and she doesn’t have to ask for him to slot his mouth against hers. 

It’s almost funny, really - just how _comfortable_ this is. She’s been in worse positions, of course - she had to prove that she was able to get out of much more challenging knots than this just to make it through basic training - but it doesn’t feel tight or painful, isn’t overly snug of constricting, and Anna leans further into him as he deepens their kiss. 

For a long time, Anna didn’t know safety. There was no room for it back then, no security in her line of work, no guarantee that she’d make it out of a mission alive; and yet she always feels so safe in his arms, content in the knowledge that he’d protect her from all that he could, that he’d never let anything happen to her as long as he could help it -

And that she would do the same for him, too. 

Kristoff’s tongue traces over her bottom lip at a leisurely pace, and she sighs happily when his hand drops from her right breast and follows the line of the rope over the short stretch of skin that leads to her left. She licks into his mouth as his thumb brushes over her nipple, and _god,_ she wants him; is filled with that familiar heat, that aching _need_ that came with missions and rubber bullets and near-misses, and she doesn’t have to feel him pressed against her to know that he very much feels the same way.

Their kisses become more heated, more passionate and forceful and bordering on desperate; and a small whimper escapes her throat as he pulls away, her swollen lips wet and parted as she blinks open to find him. 

She watches as he quickly clambers over the mattress and positions himself on his knees before her, and her lips curve into a smile when his calloused palms brush against her thighs and squeeze. It’s a silent instruction, she knows, and Anna happily parts them for him, her abdomen clenching tightly in anticipation as he shuffles between her legs.

He’s tall enough that even like this, they’re still near enough eye-level with one another, and his dark eyes are blown wide with lust as he leans in closer to her. His palms remain on her thighs, and she trembles slightly as he slowly drags them over the expanse of her smooth skin. 

His name tumbles from her lips in a whispered plea, and Anna’s lashes flutter to a close when he snakes one of his hands between her parted thighs. She can feel his warm breath dance over her face as a result of his closeness, and she wets her suddenly dry lips with her tongue as heat pools within her. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, and there’s something in his voice that causes her to open her eyes once more, and despite her overwhelming desire, Anna can’t help but soften slightly at the look in his eyes.

“I love you, too,” she tells him, and _god,_ she does; and she hadn’t given it all up just for him - she’d wanted out anyway, had done for some time - but he was the push that she’d needed; and for all of the near-misses that it had brought her way, look at the gift that her old life had given her.

He returns to thoroughly kissing her as his fingers brush over her centre, and Anna instinctively bucks against his hand. He uses the pads of two of his fingers to gather up the evidence of her arousal before he drags them from the bottom of her slit to the top, finally brushing over the small bundle of nerves there, and Anna hisses sharply at the contact.

“Is this for me?” he asks, and he has to know that his words take her back to the slit in her gown and the pistol on her thigh, though no sooner does she open her mouth to respond, Anna finds herself whining in surprise at the sudden loss of his fingers. 

Her eyes fly open as she tilts her chin down, and her throat goes dry at the sight of him lowering himself further before her. 

The change in position brings him impossibly close to her centre, and Anna can’t help but squirm when Kristoff raises his dark, lust-blown eyes to meet with her own. He smirks knowingly up at her before he tilts his chin and places a wet kiss to the inside of one of her thighs - his stubble tickling her skin and causing goose pimples to cover her - whilst his palms simultaneously snake around the underside of them both. The action pulls an approving hum from her lips, and his eyes remain locked onto her own as he leaves a trail of similar kisses up the inner side of her thigh.

Anna’s breath hitches in her throat when he approaches her centre, though he backs away quickly, tilting his chin once more so that he can provide the same treatment to her opposite leg, and she trembles beneath his lips even as she huffs out an irritated breath. 

“Something wrong, baby?” he murmurs, his tone practically _wicked,_ and Anna narrows her light eyes at him.

“You’re a tease,” she says, and he chuckles at her words.

“Is that so?” he asks, and she nods her head once even as he moves closer to her wet centre. “I don’t know about that,” he continues, and Anna swallows thickly at the feel of his breath dancing over her. “Would a tease do _this_?”

A sharp, high whine falls from her lips as he flattens his tongue and licks up her slit; and Anna throws her head back - the ends of her auburn curls brushing against her bound wrists as a result - and squeezes her eyes tightly to a close as he circles her clit over and over again.

He’s built this up so that she’s almost ready to tumble over the edge from this alone, has taken her from nothing to everything in a matter of seconds; and Anna instinctively tugs at the rope, wanting nothing more than to fist her hands into his mop of golden hair, to pull tightly at the strands and yank him impossibly closer to her, but she _can’t._

She arches her back even more as he continues to lap at her, but no sooner has she done that, he’s gone; the feel of his warm, wet tongue replaced by cool air, and her light eyes widen dramatically as she looks for him, her brows furrowed in confusion. 

Kristoff blinks up at her, his own brows raised and a knowing smirk tugging on his lips. 

She opens her mouth to speak, but no sound comes from them, and he chuckles as he raises one of his fingers to her entrance. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” he tells her, “or I’ll stop.”

Kristoff doesn’t wait for her to confirm that she’ll comply. There’s no doubt in her mind that he knows full well she won’t want to risk doing something that will cause him to stop, and she pushes through the overwhelming urge to throw her head back once more and instead continues to watch as he pleasures her with his tongue and slips one of his fingers inside of her. 

Her entire body is taut and tense as he laps at her, and his name falls from her swollen lips along with a string of curses when he curls his finger in the way that he knows she likes so much and sucks at her clit simultaneously. He continues the action - seems to want to push her over the edge rather rapidly - and Anna’s chest heaves as her abdomen clenches tightly. The underside of her breasts graze against the rope that he so carefully wrapped around her as a result of her laboured breaths, and her wrists instinctively tug against the restrictive material once more.

She strongly considers using one of the techniques that she learned in her life _before_ just so that she can give in to the overwhelming desire to touch him; so that she can run her hands through his fair locks, so that she can dig her nails into his muscular shoulders, and the way in which he smirks as he circles his tongue over her throbbing heat tells her that he knows _exactly_ what she’s thinking. 

It’s then that Kristoff chooses to slide another one of his thick fingers into her, and Anna doesn’t know quite how she manages to keep her eyes open and locked onto his as he does. His name tumbles from her lips over and over again as her toes begin to curl, and he works faster as her hips begin to buck against the mattress. Her thighs tremble and her breasts bounce slightly as she rocks against his face, her eyelids heavy as she watches him, and she’s so close, so, _so_ close; almost there as he kisses her clit -

And then he’s gone, leaving her panting and sweating and whining at the loss of his fingers and his mouth as he pushes himself upright. He smirks knowingly as he returns to eye-level with her, and before she can speak, he’s kissing her once more.

Despite her frustration at the fact that he worked her up just to let her fall back at the last minute, Anna returns his kiss with equal enthusiasm; and a guttural groan rumbles through him as she nips at his lip and brushes her tongue against his, not shying away from him despite the somewhat foreign taste of her on his lips. 

Her toes remain curled even as he pulls away, and her light eyes dance over his face as he squeezes at her thighs once more. She’s always thought him to be incredibly handsome, but nothing quite compares to the way he looks when they’re together like this; when his chin glistens with _her,_ when his lips are swollen and his dark eyes are blown wide, and usually, his hair is a little more mussed, but she can’t do much about that right now. 

He regards her, too; and she doesn’t miss the way in which his eyes soften as they trail over her face, and she wonders what it is that he sees there, wonders whether she’s driving him equally as crazy. 

She can’t help but glance down between them at that thought, and the evidence of his arousal is painfully clear. Anna bites down on her bottom lip in a weak attempt to hide her pleased grin at the confirmation of her question, and though her fingers twitch from where they’re bound behind her back, she reminds herself that she’s not able to touch him right now. 

“I want you,” she says, her eyes lifting to meet with his once more, and he lets out a quick breath before he leans in close and presses a chaste kiss against her wet lips. 

“Do you trust me?” Kristoff asks, his eyes boring into her own, and Anna blinks several times at the question. 

She doesn’t doubt that confusion - and suspicion - is evident upon her features as her brows pull together and her eyes narrow slightly, but she doesn’t hesitate for too long before she answers his question. 

This is _Kristoff,_ after all - Kristoff, the assassin whom she was supposed to end before he ended her; Kristoff, the one who had a perfect record before _her;_ Kristoff, the man who opted to kiss her rather than kill her - even when he had a clear shot, even when he shouldn’t have had a choice - 

Kristoff, her _husband,_ who had opted to leave it all behind and start again with her. 

“Yes,” she tells him, and _god,_ she means it. 

He nods, licks his lips, and then removes his hands from her thighs as he shuffles backwards ever so slightly. 

“Then turn around for me,” he murmurs, and Anna swallows thickly before she complies. 

It’s a little awkward, since her hands are tied behind her back and her arms are equally restricted, and she isn’t quite sure exactly how he wants her, either; though as she instinctively moves to kneel against the floor, his large, calloused hands come to rest upon either side of her waist, and Anna freezes beneath his touch.

“Show me,” she tells him, and he does.

Kristoff manipulates her body with gentle ease, and she follows his lead as he guides her down against the mattress so that her front is pressed against the cool sheets, her bottom half fully offered and exposed to his eyes as it curves over the edge of the bed; and she has to press herself up on her tiptoes in order to maintain the position, but she doesn’t mind it so much. 

Her auburn waves fan out across her face, and Kristoff releases his grip on her waist so that he can gather up the strands and pull them over to one side. The tender action reveals the side of her face to him, and Anna sighs softly as he trails over the line of her jaw with his knuckles. 

“You okay?” he asks as he towers over her - always checking, always taking care of her - and she nods, her lashes brushing against her cheek as he lowers his hand away from her face and begins to slowly rake his blunt nails over her flesh. 

Her breath hitches in her throat as he makes his way down her body; from the top of her shoulders and over her arms, making a point of brushing against the rope as he passes by before he continues, and her eyes meet with his when he eventually brings both of his large hands to her ass and palms at her cheeks in a way that he had done to her breasts not too long ago.

She doesn’t miss the appreciative look in his eyes as he handles her perky flesh, and Anna bites down on her lip as Kristoff snakes one of his hands between her thighs and brushes it over her wet folds. She moans as two of his thick fingers enter her, and he stretches them against her walls before he replaces his hand with the head of his weeping cock pressing against her entrance. 

She’s still incredibly tense from the way in which he worked her up with his lips and his tongue, and Anna whines at the feel of him wrapping his hand around his cock before he drags it lazily across the entirety of her. The head of him nudges against her clit, and she presses higher on her tiptoes as a result before he pulls away. 

He repeats the movement at a torturously slow pace, and Anna whines impatiently, wanting nothing more than to have him buried the hilt inside of her. The sound elicits a low chuckle from him, and she squeezes her eyes tightly to a close so that she doesn’t have to look at the shit-eating grin that she just _knows_ is spread across his face. 

“You sure you’re okay there, baby?” he asks.

“I’m _fine,_ ” she huffs, “but I’d be better if you’d just -”

The words die in her throat as he repositions himself at her entrance, and Anna inhales a sharp breath that quickly turns into a moan as he slowly begins to slide into her. 

His free hand squeezes tightly at her ass as he inches further into her heat, and her lips part into a small _o_ as he sinks all the way inside of her. 

“ _Jesus,_ Anna,” he groans, and despite the overwhelming pleasure she feels at having him _finally_ inside of her, she still grins knowingly at the sound. “You feel so fucking _good._ ”

She opens her mouth to respond, though her train of thought is quickly cut off by the feel of Kristoff rocking against her. 

His cock inches slowly away only to slide right back in, filling her completely; and whilst his thrusts start out slow and even, he soon increases their speed and intensity so that soon enough, he’s set a rapid but steady rhythm. 

The sound of his bare skin slapping against her own fills the space between them along with his panted breaths and her long, soft moans; and Anna gasps loudly when she feels one of his hands brush against her skin as he moves to grip at the double-knot that he tied between her slender wrists. 

Even if she really tried, there’s no way that she would be able to have a clear view of him from this angle - not when he’s leaning over her and fucking into her so relentlessly - but she can picture it clear enough in her mind, and she feels him use the knots as something to resist against whilst he pounds into her. 

It reminds her of the way in which he’ll sometimes wrap his hands into her hair, though he’s never quite like _this_ when he tugs against the strands; and she squeezes her eyes impossibly tighter at the thought.

Kristoff’s hand palms at her ass once more before he pulls it away, though before she can mourn the loss of his hand on her flesh, she near enough sobs in relief when he snakes it between her thighs. The pad of one of his fingers quickly gathers up some of her moisture before he presses it over her clit, and it barely takes him any time at all to work her up to the edge again. 

Whilst a part of her worries that he might just be teasing her again, she recognises the tell-tale signs that he’s close, too - like his laboured breaths and his low, hissed curses, his stuttered thrusts and tightly clenched jaw - and Anna’s thighs begin to tremble as she leans impossibly further against the firm mattress, her moans muffled somewhat by the sheets as she writhes beneath his fingers. 

She somehow manages to repeatedly gasp out his name in a clumsy plea - _Kris, Kristoff, please, I need it,_ please _-_ and her heart thunders within her chest as he _finally_ works her over the edge. 

The feel of two of his thick fingers moving to gently surround her clit combined with the relentless snap of his hips would certainly be enough, though it’s the feel of him tugging harder against the rope that finally pushes her over the edge; and Anna comes with a sharp cry, her walls clenching tightly around his cock as she writhes against the sheets, her legs shaking violently as intense heat floods through her entire body. 

She’s vaguely aware of the way in which the speed of his clumsy, stuttered thrusts increases; and Kristoff follows her over the edge just a few moments later, spilling his release inside of her with a grunt as he grips tightly to the knots between her bound wrists. 

By the time that Anna fully comes to, he’s positioned on his side next to her, and his fingers brush over her pale wrists before he begins to work away at loosening the knots. She peeks one of her light eyes open and smiles softly at him, and Kristoff pauses in his ministrations in order to place a quick kiss against the corner of her mouth before he returns to the task at hand; and Anna’s hands fall freely by her sides once the knots are undone. 

She circles her wrists several times - finding that it feels somewhat strange now that she’s able to move them so easily once again - and the material loosens from around her upper arms, too. Anna flattens her palms against the mattress and pushes herself upright, the rope dropping down onto the sheets beneath her as a result, and Kristoff moves to quickly discard it before the two of them shuffle across the bed. 

The blonde positions himself against the headboard, and the pair of them are far too warm to slide beneath the sheets just yet; but their sweat-damp skin isn’t enough to deter Anna from snuggling in close to her husband, and he drapes one of his arms around her shoulders as she does so. 

She places one of her hands over his chest as she nuzzles her face against his neck, and Anna can feel the way in which his heart continues to race. She hums softly as Kristoff rakes his nails gently over her upper back, and her lips pull into a warm smile at the feel of him pressing a kiss to the top of her hairline.

“Good?” he asks, and she nods.

“Mmhmm,” she hums, and he chuckles softly. “More than good, in fact. I - that was…”

She trails off, not quite sure how to explain; though he seems to understand as he nods his head. 

“I know,” he tells her, “I - well, I mean, it _seemed_ like you enjoyed it, so…”

A soft laugh escapes her, and she inhales deeply as she wraps herself around him. 

“I did. _Very_ much. Maybe -” she starts, then bites down on her lip as she mulls it over. 

“Hm?” he asks, his abdomen flexing as he shifts beneath her hold, and Anna tils her chin so that she can blink up at him as she speaks.

“Maybe next time, _you_ could be the one tied up,” she says, and she giggles at the way in which his dark eyes widen and his cheeks flush pink. 

“Whatever you want,” Kristoff says, and her mischievous grin softens at that.

Her entire body relaxes as she blinks up at him with wide eyes. 

“I love you,” she murmurs. 

There was a time when she told him not to say those words to her, a time when she needed the thought of him saying them to her as encouragement to make sure that she got to see him again, to make sure that she didn’t mess it all up, to make sure that they both got away -

But she doesn’t need any of that anymore, and she’s heard those words every day since they made that choice.

“I love you, too,” he responds, and she settles back against him with a smile. 


End file.
